<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24/365 with Chaesoo|Jenlisa by ChiPee21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132143">24/365 with Chaesoo|Jenlisa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiPee21/pseuds/ChiPee21'>ChiPee21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiPee21/pseuds/ChiPee21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random stuffs that kept bugging my head 😂😂</p><p> </p><p>One shots focused on my ship Chaesoo 🚢|Jenlisa 🛳️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24/365 with Chaesoo|Jenlisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Rose is really on a good mood today, her luck was overwhelming she wouldn't be surprised if she won on the lottery. First she got a perfect score on their surprised quiz making the professor exempt her on their next quiz. Second her favorite band will release their new single today and she bet it would be a big hit again. And lastly the potion she's been working on is showing a very promising improvement that it would take only a matter of time before she can complete it. So, if Rose has a good luck, then why was she here again? It seems like her comprehension totally failed her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Chipmunk, I need your help"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Oh... that's right her friend. Her friend whose often raised the alarm in her head because of how idiotic she is. Her friend whose luck was closed to nonexistent it extends to those around her. Her friend that is in any under circumstances Rose would avoid. Normally for the kind girl that she is, Rose would never hesitate to help a friend but with Lisa, well let's just say that Lisa and help doesn't rhyme well.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, so here's the plan..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait Lisa, just wait. Don't I have a say in this?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lisa looked at Rose as if she's considering her words before she completely ignored her. She groaned, her friend always do that to her. There's no way of saving herself from Lisa, she might as well walk on her own demise.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So you know Jennie and I broke up a month ago which is the longest"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Can't blame her" She mumbled</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And I think she's trying to move on from me by dating that Kite guy–"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You mean Kai?" Lisa stared at her</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah Kite. Anyways I need your help, please make a love potion so that Jennie will fall in love to me again"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She gasp by Lisa's request. She immediately looks around her to make sure that nobody is present in the area to hear their conversation. The chipmunk glared at the blonde. Friend or not Lisa shouldn't talk about their true identify at a public place like this. Lisa shouldn't talk about witchcraft.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you out of your mind? What if somebody hear us Lisa?! It would be a big problem. I don't want to transfer again!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She began to panic, images of Lisa and her evacuating or leaving their old homes kept on popping in her mind.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey! Hey! Chipmunk relax. I made sure that nobody will be able to get pass in here"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lisa gave Rose a meaningful smirk. At first she was confused by what was the blonde implying until realization dawned on her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No way! You've casted a force field, weren't you Lisa? My gadddd we're so dead to Irene unnie"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Took you long enough to notice Chipmunk, and don't worry Irene unnie is busy with her Seulgi bear, she won't notice"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This calmed Rose...<br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Somehow</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just make your own love potion Lisa. Unless you forgot you're a witch as well"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The other witch stared at her with a deadpanned look as if she's the idiot here.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"News flash chipmunk; potion and I doesn't get along well. I might as well end the humanity if I make a viru–I mean potion"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's just an exaggeration, however, Rose couldn't argue with her friend because it might have contain a bit, just a little, tiny, bit of truth in it. Yeah that's how unlucky Lisa is, just like what Rose had said her friend's nonexistent luck extends to others—to her most of the time. It wouldn't be surprising if her bad luck spread throughout the humanity. If that happens, can it be considered the end of the world?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So, I only need to make a love potion, right? You know that I can only make a temporary one since love potion that would last a life time is forbidden"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ugh! As much as I hate it, fine! But I needed you more than that"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Her forehead creased in confusion. She doesn't know what more help can she offer to Lisa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What is it now Lisa?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Welllll... You see Jennie has been avoiding me, right?" She hum in response " And she was like '<b>Go away Lisa!'</b> And I can't think of anything that will make her to come with me, so I asked her older sister Jisoo for help."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Kim Jisoo, the student council president?" Lisa nod her head in answer "You've already asked her for help . What do you still need me for?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, let me defend myself. First, it's a secret in Jennie's family that she and I are (were) dating so naturally her older sister Jisoo doesn't know about our relationship as well"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Confusion is gnawing on Rose. Why was Lisa explaining herself again?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"In conclusion it would be a big trouble for Jennie and I if our–"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Lisa stop! I don't understand. What were you talking about?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"IkindatoldJisoothatyouhaveacrushonherbutyou'retooshytoaskherout"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lisa talked in a speed of light but Rose was still able to catch on it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You what?!, That's not true! I don't have a crush on Kim Jisoo! Yes she might be beautiful and I won't deny that but– no! Just no Lisa, I won't help you on that. No..no!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose kept on shaking her head in denial. Kim Jisoo is the most popular girl in their campus just like her sister Jennie. She's beautiful, a straight A student, and also the president of the student council; in short a perfect human being. Every student on their campus has been dreaming of dating the girl; well except Rose anyway, she's too busy for that.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Goodness chipmunk, you must have a very keen ears to be able to catch on that"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not joking with you Lisa! Why did you tell her that?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I just told you a while ago, you know the Jennie and I secret stuff. Geez I don't want to repeat it again chipmunk. Please don't make me repeat it again"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose is definitely fuming in rage. It doesn't help that Lisa is looking at her unaffected like she doesn't feel a slightest fear in her. Well she's not that scary after all, and she can't stay mad at Lisa for good, that's probably why the other witch's lack of concern.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And what did she said?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Please say no, please say no, please say no...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She doesn't like the smirk that's gracing Lisa's lips. Unconsciously she bit her lip in anticipation. There's nothing wrong in hoping, right? Hoping to be rejected? Gadddd why was she here again? She doesn't know anything about dating, her expertise lays on academic, potions and spell casting. Not a single cell in her body knows about dating.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"My friend~ I just got you, your very first date! Aren't I amazing?!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>No!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She gape in shock. Lisa furiously tap her shoulder that it hurt, unfortunately the other witch didn't noticed that she's wincing in pain. She's far too happy that finally her friend will be able to experience the world of dating, or maybe Rose was just thinking too good about Lisa, maybe this idiot is too happy because everything goes exactly to her plan? Yeah that's definitely it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What are you doing here again? It's my date, right?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh?... I told Jisoo unnie that you're too shy to be with her alone, so I suggest that we should do a double date with her sister Jennie to make you feel comfortable around her"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I've never felt so overused in my entire life...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow, you're really dressed up for this, huh? Also, are you wearing a make-up?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She's only wearing a simple white dress to match up with her hair though, there's nothing extravagant about that. Rose is not even preparing for this date as she only wore a light make-up even though she doesn't usually wear one.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uhuh... And you're annoying as ever Lisa"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There's still a tag on the back of your dress"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose immediately scrabbled on her back to looked for the tag, she searched frantically but found nothing until she heard a humorous laughed at her side, it was then that Rose realized that Lisa is playing with her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"My gadddd, you even bought a new dress and to think you were so against it. What? Had a changed of heart chipmunk~"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It took every fiber of self control for Rose not to cast a spell that will indefinitely wipe away that signature annoying smirk on her friend.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut up Lisa! How about you? Your clothes are too casual. Are you sure you're trying to get your girl back?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nahhh, Jennie told me that I'm hot no matter what I wear. In fact she told me that I'm even hotter without wearing anything" 😉😉</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okayyyy, about the love potion" she pretend she didn't heard Lisa's last words and whispered "I made some alteration to it"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lisa raised a brow</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Really? Does it now have a life time effect? Please tell me it is"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nope, still forbidden. I changed the way it works. Make sure that after Jennie drunk the potion, your name will be the first name she will say. And don't worry it won't work on a blood relative, so even if she call for her sister, you just have to make her call you after her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's the point of me sitting in front of her? Wouldn't it be easier if it's <em>love at first sight? </em>Love potion usually worked that way, what's with the sudden change?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Unless you wanted her to fall accidentally on some waiter/waitress, or to any stranger then do that. Besides I've done my job, now do yours"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The other witch is about to retort when a waiter made his way on their table. Rose furrowed her brows in confusion. Why is that waiter in here and now looking at Lisa meekly?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Miss Lisa, I've done your order already"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Miss Lisa? What's up with that ?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The waiter said without emotions, he looks like in some sort of trance.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uhm... excuse me, but we haven't had our <em>orders</em> yet. We're still waiting for our schoolmates "</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's okay, you may now leave"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lisa dismissed the waiter, and the poor guy obeyed like the perfect servant that he is. Rose looked at the waiter's back contemplating of what exactly happened. She looks at her friend and saw she's wearing the same smirk again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>No way?!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Please Lisa, don't tell me you used your a<em>bsolute obedience </em>ability to that guy"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's for counter measure Chipmunk" Is all Lisa answered</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She groaned. How many times did she groaned again? She lost count already. Irene unnie will definitely punished the two of them so hard, she might even use her ability to make them regret their actions.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry we're late!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As Rose lament on her past decisions of helping Lisa, the two was again interrupted by another two entity. One of them is wearing a bright smile and for the first time in her entire existence Rose finally understand her classmates so called <em>"Jichu effect"</em>  everytime the student council president is passing by. On her side is a feline girl who probably has the same effect as her sister; except now she's wearing the scariest scowl that frightened her to the bones—she blame the person right next to her for that.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Jisoo unnie! And oh? You're here too Jennie~" The feline like girl groaned upon seeing Lisa just like Rose did.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ugh... I can perfectly understand you Jennie</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Come on have a seat you two"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The two settled themselves opposite from the witches. Jennie sat across from Lisa much to her dismay while Jisoo sat across from Rose.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So you must be Rose? I'm Jisoo"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jisoo raised her hand for a hand shake, her face wore a very angelic smile and eyes twinkling in glee. The girl opposite to her can't help but to be enthralled by the ethereal beauty in front of her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Goshhhh... If witches exist then so as angels, right?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I guess you're not up for a hand shake?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jisoo asked now wearing a trouble smile. This made Rose to be awoken from her trance like state and immediately took the other's hand a little bit forceful for a shake. If Jisoo felt a sting of pain by how strong the witch is gripping her hand, her face didn't showed it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Unnie, why are we here again? You told me that you have to do <em>something</em> important and that you needed my help for it, but it turns out this <em>thing </em>is not that important as you think, if you asked me"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The savage words from the feline girl almost made Rose slide down on her seat a little. On the other hand, her friend, Lisa holds her ground and was unfazed by the girl's animosity. It seems like she's enjoying it?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>What the? She's definitely enjoying it. Is she a masochist or something...</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose watched the two, she often wonders if her friend is just numb or an idiot. Nahhh... it's probably both.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Jennie! Stop saying that!" Jisoo turned to Rose with an apologetic smile " I'm sorry about my sister, she's just tired"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I know Jennie isn't talking about me, but she's still scaring the heaven's out of me.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"T-That's alright, we're not that important after all"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She blushed, who wouldn't if the campus crush is looking at you with those sparkling eyes, and that smile—gaddd that sweet angelic smile that was informing, telling Rose that's it's okay to fall because I'm gonna catch you babe.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh no Rose! I'm not talking about you—Im talking about the other <em>thing</em>" The feline girl smirked while sadistically looking at Lisa as if she's torturing her inside her head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Gosh... What a sadist</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yahhh... Nini you're so meannnn~"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't call me that!" Jennie huff, she looks annoyed but a ting of blush is visible on her face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, children let's stop playing" Jisoo chuckled that earn a glare from her sister "so Rose, what do you want to order?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow, talked about priority" Jennie murmured</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They called the waiter and gave their respective orders. Rose being the worry warth that she is (thanks to Lisa) find this as an opportunity to used her ability and make sure that everything is going according to plan even though she doesn't have any idea of what the said plan is.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Psst... Lisa!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Huh? What is it Chipmunk?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lisa turned to her, confusion was written all over her face and Rose can't help but to mentally facepalm. Apparently her friend thought that she's actually talking to her and that she's not using telepathy to communicate. The chipmunk resorts on sending Lisa an eye signal until she finally got it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'm using telepathy Lisa. How could you not know that?..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You should have given me a heads-up first before going inside my head. I feel so violated chipmunk."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The two continuously assaulted each other inside their heads without knowing that they were doing some weird faces. The Kim sisters opposite to them were just observing the two witches; amusement and disgust are apparent on their faces.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Haha! You two must be really close"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jisoo interrupted the two, she lean at the table and prop up her chin on her hands. The spark never left her eyes as she looked at the opposite duo in amusement and interest especially to the witch opposite to her. Lisa and Rose turned to the girl and was confused by her sudden statement.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean, the two of you looked like you're having a conversation literally using your eyes. I'm quite jealous about that if you asked me"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why would you be jealous of that unnie? Isn't it weird? Sorry, no offense Rose" Jennie said in disgust that earned a warning glare from her older sister.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Ohhhh~ My Nini is jealous. Maybe we should make her jealous instead of using that love potion chipmunk"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Ughhh... Please don't drag me into your stupidity Lisa. I don't want to get murdered by your ex girlfriend"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Correction its </em>
    <b>
      <em>girlfriend</em>
    </b>
    <em> chipmunk"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nahhh... This chipmunk is just my pain the ass. She's all yours if you wanted to Unnie, you can make her do whatever you want~"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lisa raised her brow twice at Jisoo. There's something playful about her words, but the chipmunk is too innocent to understand the hidden innuendo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Lisa! What in heaven's are you saying? I'm not a pain in the ass"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Just trust me on this chipmunk and let me do the moves for you "</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ohhhh really~ Then I'll take her" Jisoo glance at Rose with a teasing smile "all of her"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"She likes you~ Jisoo Unnie liked the chipmunk~"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I am so not gonna help you next time Lisa"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Excuse me, here are your orders"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The waitress served their drinks and foods on the table, she looks at Lisa and nod her head while the latter do the same thing. The exchanged between the two didn't go unnoticed by Rose, she knows exactly what Lisa had done, and she can't help but to worry because it is escalating in a more dangerous path.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Lisa, is everyone in this restaurant under your control?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She didn't received an answer from her friend, instead the other witch just gave her a confirming smile.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Sigh... Okay fine, just make sure that everything will be going according to your plan"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Of course chipmunk. When did I failed"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Uhm... all the time? Where did you put the potion? Is it in the food or the the drinks?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I'll pretend I didn't heard that. I put it in the drinks and don't worry because my plan will work without a hinch"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose cautiously looked at the drinks that were being served to them. On her peripheral vision she could see her friend smiling in mirth as the waitress placed down the strawberry flavored drink on Jennie's side and the other strawberry juice on Lisa's side. Everything is going according to plan until a very unpredictable individual ruined it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh wait! Me too, I want the red one, let's exchange our drinks Jendeuki, please~"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Seriously Unnie, quit being a child"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jennie retort, but she still reached for her drink and was about to hand it over to her older sister. This action cause an alarm and panic in the witch duo; luckily Lisa was able to think faster and hand over her drink instead.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Jisoo unnie! Here you can have mine! I don't like strawberry flavor anyway"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Really? Since when did you stop liking strawberry?" Jennie the cause of all this hardship asked in confusion and hurt?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Since my girlfriend and I broke up" Lisa smile bitterly</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Silence...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hahaha it's okay Jennie; Jisoo unnie can have Lisa's drink, she <b>also likes </b>orange juice anyways"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose immediately inserted herself between the two. She loves watching K-dramas but not with this kind of drama starring her friend and her ex girlfriend—the last thing she wanted is to have Jennie walk away and possibly put their well planned plan on waste—yeah right, it's definitely not because she wanted to spend more time with Jisoo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If it's okay with you then thanks. Come on, let's dig in~"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The chipmunk heave a sigh of relief; this is definitely sucking every ounce of energy in her body. She have to constantly remind herself not to help Lisa again because all she gives her is nothing but stress. At least for now, everything is going on track and that she can finally enjoy this date that she deserves, or so she thought it was.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Chipmunk..."</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What is it now Lisa? Im trying to enjoy my food here"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lisa laughed nervously in her head, her eyes are uncharacteristically watching Jisoo munching her food instead of Jennie.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You should call Jisoo"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Huh? But why?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Because—"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>" I hope your ex girlfriend won't get jealous if she sees you here—" Jisoo took a sip on her drink then turned to Lisa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"BecauseIputthelovepotionbothinthestrawberrydrinksshit!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Lisa..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You what?!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Her sudden outburst made Rose choke on her food, she pound her chest continuously trying to ease the food stock in her esophagus. Lisa tried to help her by soothing her back as she coughed without a stop. The chipmunk reached for her drink making sure it isn't the red one before drinking it in one go.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Here, use this napkin" Jennie passed her the napkin to clean herself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Coughed! coughed!...Thank you Jennie" Lisa continues to caress Rose's back but her sight is glaring on the half finished glass of Jennie's red strawberry juice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No problem, you sure you're okay now—" Lisa never expected that the day will come when she would be horrified by Jennie's rare display of concern for others.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Shit no!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Why do you keep on swearing Lisa!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Rose?"<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Silence x2...<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Silence x3...<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Silence x4...</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Chipmunk we're sooo fuckkkkk"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rose is still coughing a little, she just recovered from almost suffocating herself so she doesn't fully understand what was Lisa is talking about. She turned her attention to the sister duo and was about to apologise for the embarrassing incident she caused a minute ago when she noticed the weird ambiance surrounding their place. Jisoo is still wearing the same sparkling eyes and alluring smile, but it is no longer directed to her—instead it now focused on Lisa? <em>Weird?...</em> Rose then looked at Jennie to see her reaction; to her surprised the feline girl is looking at her as well. Her eyes are blinking literally as she gave the chipmunk her sexiest gummy smile. <em>Is she seducing me?</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Uhmm... Lisa, what on earth is happening?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Jendeuki" eyes still on Lisa, Jisoo called her sister "Let's exchange our seats"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sure Unnie~"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"We're doomed chipmunk, that's what's happening"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was then that the truth slapped Rose right in her face. She looked at her friend only to see the same horrified face she wears as the two sisters exchange their places.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hi Lisa~"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She cringed by the sweetness in Jisoo's voice, she can see how enraptured the older girl is to her friend that it made her want to throw up on the spot, or maybe slapped her friend just a little?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Shit Lisa! This is so not happening!"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Now you're swearing chipmunk~ Haha Church girl gone ba—"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The teasing was disrupted when Jennie unexpectedly took a hold of Rose's hand on the table enveloping it using both of hers. The chipmunk jump on her seat in surprised and tried to retract her hand, but the feline girl holds on her was so tight she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. Lisa watched this with disdain but couldn't blame the chipmunk.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is the very first time that I actually looked at you this close" Lisa groan</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"L-Lisa, I need some help here"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"My goodness you're so beautiful" Jennie brought Rose's hand to her lips "be my girlfriend Roseanne" this action snapped Lisa and instantly yank Rose's hand away from the feline girl.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I won't let you do that Nini!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What the hell! I'm confessing my love here!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Lisa drag away her friend out of the restaurant ignoring the call of the Kim sisters asking them where they were going. On Rose part, she was too flustered to even process what exactly happened. Her face is blushing so hard, she's definitely living up on her name.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"D-Did she just confessed to me?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Fuck again chipmunk! We've got the wrong people to enchant with the love potion</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is just random stuff that kept on bugging my head. It feels good to finally get it out.</p><p>Anyways if you're interested in the witches ability then here it is. Note, not all witches can possess a special ability like Chaelisa and Irene.</p><p>I based Lisa's ability to Lelouch the MC of code geass. So, you must have an idea already of what she can do. Her ability can only worked on a person once, meaning she can only give one command per person. If she asked the waiter to put the potion to the strawberry drinks then that's it— no more follow up orders. She cannot also command a person to fall in love with her because it would only turn into obsession, hence, the reason why she didn't used it on Jennie. You know what an obsessed person can do, right? Not good.</p><p>Rose's ability, is telepathy. She can hear a person's thought and talk to them inside their head. She can also stop the time; not a person's time, but the time itself literally. However, her time stopping ability is proportional to her heart's beating. If she stopped time, her heart also stops from beating. Since Rose is a witch let's pretend that she could stop time in: 1 to 3 min w/o pain in ♥, 3 to 5 min w/pain in ♥️, 5 min &amp; above deadly ☠️️.</p><p>Irene (I ship Seulrene too) she has the ability to stimulate or alter a person's sensory. Example she can alter a person's taste bud into a bitter taste even though their having sweets. She can make a person feels a tremendous pain. In Lisa and Rose's case, she punished them by stimulating their sense of touched; she aroused their tickling sensation. Seriously I can stand the pain, but if someone tickled me that's when I lost it.</p><p>I might make a multi chapter story based on this one or I don't know, I just wanted to explain this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>